Premjerlīga
The Samsung Premjerlīga is the top ice hockey league of Latvia. Participating teams From 2008-2009 season: * SK Rīga LSPA (formerly SK Rīga 20) * SC Energija * DHK Latgale Juniors * HK Concept * HS Rīga Prizma-Hanza * SK Rīga 18 * HK Ozolnieki Monarhs * SK Liepājas Metalurgs-2 Latvian teams playing regular season in Belarusian Extraliga, but scheduled for play-off in Latvian Premjerlīga: * HK Rīga 2000 * DHK Latgale * SK Liepājas Metalurgs * ASK Ogre Past winners The following shows the league champion (first team) and the two runners-up, when available. * 1931/32 Union Olimpija (Liepāja) - * 1932/33 Union Olimpija (Liepāja) - * 1933/34 ASK US RFK * 1934/35 ASK US Union * 1935/36 ASK US LSB * 1936/37 US ASK LSB * 1937/38 ASK US LSB * 1938/39 ASK US LSB * 1939/40 US ASK LSB * 1940/41 Dinamo RDKA Dinamo-2 * 1941/42 US RSK Daugavieši * 1942/43 US ASK Daugavieši * 1943/44 n/p * 1944/45 n/p * 1945/46 Dinamo US Dinamo-2 * 1946/47 n/p * 1947/48 Dinamo Daugava (Liepāja) b.Kretova.kom * 1948/49 Dinamo b.Duļņeva kom. b.Smirnova kom. * 1949/50 b.Smirnova kom. Dinamo - * 1950/51 VEF Dzelzceļnieku sp. Klubs Spartaks * 1951/52 Dinamo Dzelzceļnieku sp. Klubs VEF * 1952/53 Dinamo Dzelzceļnieku sp. Klubs Liepājas apgabals * 1953/54 AVN Dinamo Lokomotīve * 1954/55 Lokomotīve Dinamo Spartaks * 1955/56 Lokomotīve VEF LVU * 1956/57 ?? * 1957/58 ASK RER RVR * 1958/59 ?? * 1959/60 Proletāriešu raj. Maskavas raj. Ļeņina raj. * 1960/61 ASK RER RVR * 1961/62 RVR RER ASK * 1962/63 RER RVR Latvijas Bērzs * 1963/64 RER Latvijas Bērzs Brocēni * 1964/65 CŠK (Brocēni) Latvijas Bērzs RER * 1965/66 RER CŠK (Brocēni) RVR * 1966/67 RER Latvijas Bērzs CŠK (Brocēni) * 1967/68 RVR LMR Starts (Brocēni) * 1968/69 Latvijas Bērzs RVR LMR * 1969/70 RVR Latvijas Bērzs LMR * 1970/71 RVR LMR Latvijas Bērzs * 1971/72 RVR Dinamo juniori Latvijas Bērzs * 1972/73 RVR Latvijas Bērzs LMR * 1973/74 Latvijas Bērzs HAR LMR * 1974/75 Latvijas Bērzs Dinamo HAR * 1975/76 Juvelieris Latvijas Bērzs HAR * 1976/77 Latvijas Bērzs Ķekava Juvelieris * 1977/78 Latvijas Bērzs Juvelieris Ķekava * 1978/79 Latvijas Bērzs Ķekava RVR * 1979/80 Latvijas Bērzs Ķekava Ķekava-2 * 1980/81 Dinamo Ķekava RPI * 1981/82 Ķekava Jauniešu izlase Latvijas Bērzs * 1982/83 Latvijas Bērzs Ķekava Dinamo * 1983/84 Latvijas Bērzs Dinamo Ķekava * 1984/85 Latvijas Bērzs Ķekava Dinamo * 1985/86 Dinamo RER Latvijas Bērzs * 1986/87 RER Latvijas Bērzs RHS * 1987/88 Latvijas Bērzs RER Dinamo * 1988/89 RASMS Ķekava 2. AK * 1989/90 RASMS Ķekava 2. AK * 1990/91 RASMS Ķekava RER * 1991/92 Sāga (Ķekava) Pārdaugava Saurieši * 1992/93 Pārdaugava Latvijas Zelts Pārdaugava II * 1993/94 Hokeja centrs NIK's - Brih Essamika (Ogre) * 1994/95 NIK's - Brih Essamika (Ogre) Pārdaugava * 1995/96 NIK's - Brih Essamika (Ogre) Juniors * 1996/97 LB/Essamika (Ogre) NIK's - Brih Essamika * 1997/98 NIK's - Brih Lido/Nafta Laterna * 1998/99 NIK’S Brih Lido/Nafta Dinamo’81 * 1999/2000 Liepājas Metalurgs Lido/Nafta Nik’S * 2000/01 Rīga-2000 Liepājas Metalurgs Lido/Nafta * 2001/02 Liepājas Metalurgs Rīga-2000 Vilki * 2002/03 Liepājas Metalurgs Rīga-2000 Vilki * 2003/04 Rīga-2000 ASK/Ogre Liepājas Metalurgs * 2004/05 Rīga-2000 ASK/Ogre Liepājas Metalurgs * 2005/06 Rīga-2000 Liepājas Metalurgs Latgale * 2006/07 Rīga-2000 ASK/Ogre Liepājas Metalurgs Category:Ice hockey leagues